Montana
Montana is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Thailand and Survivor: India. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Montana started Survivor: San Juan Del Sur on the orange Coyopa tribe. Early on, she formed an alliance with the women of the tribe and Domenic. When they lost the first challenge, Mitchell was voted out by her majority alliance. At the second loss for Coyopa, her original alliance blindsided her. Montana lasted 9 days. Survivor: Gabon Montana competed again in Survivor: Gabon originally on the red Fang tribe. They were extremely dysfunctional to begin with. In the tribe, Montana had no clear allies. At their first tribal councils,weak personality Cat and strong player Cody were eliminated early on. At the third loss of the tribe, Montana was voted out for not playing the game hard enough. Survivor: Philippines At the start of Survivor: Philippines, Montana was placed on the yellow Tandang tribe. They won the first six immunity challenges and never had to vote out a member of their tribe. At the tribe dissolve, Montana moved to the Kalabaw tribe along with his original members Elyse, Tison and Mitchell. The four of them, along with Domenic, voted out the minority of the tribe in the hopes of gaining more power in the merge. The only time that this power was challenged was when the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol sent Elyse home. Montana made it to the merge and was immediately considered a target as she and her alliance were in the minority. After a blindside sent Catherine home, the post-switch Kalabaw was next. Montana's allies, Domenic and Tison were the first members to be eliminated for being on the minority alliance. Monatana tried to scramble and convince the majority alliance to use her for their game. They did listen and targeted another minority member. However, Aiden was against this and used the idol. In the end, Montana was sent to the jury and was out of the game. At the Final Tribal Council, Montana voted for Mitchell to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Nicaragua In Survivor: Nicaragua, Montana was originally placed on the yellow La Flor tribe. The La Flor tribe won the first three immunity challenge and did not have to go to tribal council. When La Flor lost their first tribal council, Hayden was voted out for his poor work ethic around camp and in the challenges. At the switch, Montana stayed on the La Flor tribe, with Mallory, Liam and Richard from their original tribe. Espada lost the first challenge and had to send a member home. Both tribes then had to vote someone out. The original Espada castaways on La Flor post-switch brought along Montana and voted out Mallory. Fearing his position in the game, Liam used a Hidden Immunity Idol. However, this plan backfired and Montana was voted out instead. Survivor: Thailand Montana started Survivor: Thailand originally on the red Waw tribe. The tribe consisted of castaways with a Taurus horoscope. Of all the tribes when five existed, Waw was the most dysfunctional, having to send home two castaways. Montana was safe during this time and made the tribe switch. She then made it to the tribe dissolve, where she moved to the orange Ta Chang tribe with none of her original members. Scott, Hillary and Rachel formed a majority alliance, where the two minority alliances competed against each other. Fearful that the two smaller alliances could join together, the tribe voted out Hayden, Joe and Gabriella at tribal council. By this time, five castaways remained on Ta Chang. With no sign of a merge, Rachel was voted out over Jeremiah for his physical strength at their next loss. Montana then made the merge where the post-switch Ta Chang tribe remained in tact with each other. This was contrasted to the post-switch Hying Saw tribe turning against each other. Katniss was the first member to be voted out. With a majority of numbers, the post-switch Ta Chang alliance voted out their competition, making Laura, Harriet, Nick and Tucker members of the jury. Montana and her alliance were then able to make it to the Final Four. As a strong physical player and strategic threat, the three castaways voted Scott out for fear of him winning. Now in the Final Three, Jeremiah and Montana made a Final Two deal in order to guarantee the win for either of them. Jeremiah won the final immunity challenge and true to his word, brought Montana to the finals. At the Final Tribal Council, Montana was given the title of Sole Survivor after receiving 7 of 9 jury votes from everyone else besides Harriet and Nick. Voting History Survivor: India For her winning performance in Survivor: Thailand, Montana was originally placed on the green Shiva tribe in Survivor: India. Montana was put in an alliance out of necessity with Bianca and Jase. At the tribes first loss, Montana voted with her alliance for Jenny. However, this was proven ineffective because Montana received votes against her from strategic masterminds Alexys, Blue Jay, Byron and Derrick. She was voted out after 3 days. Voting History Trivia *Montana is the highest ranking member of the Waw tribe. Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways